Surface illuminating devices are well known. For example, light fixtures are used in many indoor applications, such as museums, to illustrate paintings and other art objects. The demands placed on the light reflectors in such devices are sometimes less stringent than on those utilized in outdoor applications. In this regard, the light reflectors utilized in fixtures for illuminating highway signs must satisfy more rigorous criteria.
Thus, while limitations of a light reflector in an indoor setting may cause inconvenience, functional limitations in a highway lighting fixture can have serious safety implications for both motorists and maintenance crews. For example, to limit motorist confusion, it is important that highway signs be adequately and uniformly lighted.
Maintenance, installation and replacement are also important considerations. A sturdy, lightweight reflector can make it safer for a maintenance crew to install and replace it, especially in dangerous highway locations.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a light reflector, adapted for use in highway sign lighting fixtures, that can illuminate the sign surface in a generally uniform manner while being sturdy in structure and lightweight. Ideally, such a light reflector would be low in cost to manufacture, being constructed of readily available materials.